Striking Fires
by Frostburn77
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia never imagined that she was part wolf... well to be more exact part werewolf, but when she meets her supposed mate her life alters drasticly. Newly awoken powers cause foes of all kinds to seek her out. Can her mate save her or will she be the one saving him? (Warnings at begining of each chap.) Werewolf AU.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This story is mainly for mature audiences, this chapter however is a T rated chapter._**

 **Heyo peeps I've brought you guys another Fairy Tail Story that I hope you all enjoy.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT,**

 **and no hate comments please. I try really hard to make these stories enjoyable for everyone who reads them and I really enjoy writing stories in general. My ultimate goal is to write a story that I would enjoy reading myself so these are mainly for me, but the fact that others can read my stories and like them as much as I do makes me feel amazing. Enough about me rambling on though sooooo onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The school bell rang over the speakers signaling the end of the day. Some children got up and walked toward the doors while others held back talking to friends or waiting for after school activities to start.

Two girls at different paces were walking down the hall towards the schools exit/entrance.

"Hey Lucy," a young lady with short blue hair neatly tucked behind a yellow headband said to a girl with golden blond hair in a side ponytail.

The girl with blond hair slowed down so that she could walk next to her friend. "Hey Levy, what's up?" She asked.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight at my house. Sort of as a pre-birthday present for your sweet sixteen." Levy stopped and looked into Lucy's eyes, giving her mock puppy eyes.

"Fine, but how about we do it _on_ my birthday. Tomorrow night does that work for you?" Lucy asked.

"That sounds perfect!! Text me when you get the OK from Macao. I'll see you tomorrow!!" Levy said as she ran ahead and out the schools front door.

The school was on the outskirts of the downtown area a block or two from the southernmost quadrant where lots of shootings, kidnappings, and gang related violence occurred. Many of the children in the city of Magnolia went to Magnolia High.

The city of Magnolia was split into four quadrants with the town square and town hall in the center circle. The northernmost quadrant was the forest quadrant, full of parks and wildlife. The further north a person traveled the more dangerous the forest became. With tales of monsterous animals and wolves the size of cars many steered clear of northern travels.

The easternmost quadrant was full of shops, schools, and businesses buildings. Magnolia high was located a block or two from the southernmost quadrant (downtown area).

The westernmost quadrant was where many of the rich or famous families lived. Most people living in that quadrant owned their own businesses or were wealthy merchants.

Lucy and many of her friends lived within walking distance to the school so it didn't take Lucy long to get home.

As Lucy walked through the front door of her home she was greeted by her younger brother, Romeo. He wasn't her real brother just adoptive. When Lucy was ten her mother died. Soon following her mother's death Jude Heartfilia, her father, died of a broken heart. She had been living with the Conbolts since then and still considered Romeo her little brother.

"Hey squirt, is your homework finished?"Lucy asked and gave Romeo a pat on the head before walking into the kitchen. She pulled out an apple from the fridge and sat at the counter.

"Yup, all done! Teacher only gave us one sheet today," Romeo said and stood across from Lucy. He looked around hesitantly then looked into Lucy's eyes with a smile.

"I know tomorrow is your actual birthday but I wanted to give a present before _anybody_ else!" Romeo smiled infectiously and ran into the living room. A minute later he emerged with a piece of paper and a rose. He placed the rose in front of Lucy and handed her the paper.

 _To my sister,_

 _Happy Birthday!!_

Underneath the writing was a stick figure photo of Romeo holding Lucy's hand in what seemed to be a park.

Lucy smiled and bent down to give Romeo a hug. "Thanks so much Rome's, this is beautiful and I LOVE it!"

She let Romeo out of her embrace and he ran up to his room.

"Glad you like it, happy birthday Luce!" He yelled on his way.

Around five o'clock Macao came home from work. He worked as a police detective for the nearest station. About three months ago someone went missing. Nobody outside the police force knows who but everyone knows that they were important.

"Lucy! Romeo! I'm home and I brought dinner." A deep voice called up to the two children who were hiding out in their rooms. A few seconds later movement of feet running down the stairs could be heard around the house.

"Coming!" they said in unison.

The three sat down to eat their dinner. Macao had gotten their dinner from Lucy's favorite diner, Casy's Castle. It had all her favorite foods such as four cheese lasagna, calamari, linguini with white sause, and a fresh Cesar salad.

"Hey dad? Why are all these Lucy's favorite meals?" Romeo asked. He was a bit disappointed that his father haven't gotten him any of his favorite meals.

"Well son when it's _your_ birthday I'll buy you dinner from your favorite place. Deal?" Macao said as he passed around forks and napkins.

Lucy took the fork and the napkins then turned to Macao. "Thanks so much for the dinner but I was wondering if it would be okay for me to spend tomorrow night over at Levys?"Lucy paused and added quickly, "For a sleepover."

Macao swallowed his food and looked at Lucy.

"You are aware that Miss McGarden lives in one of the worst places in the southernmost quadrant right?" He asked hesitantly.

Lucy looked around and stood up from her seat. "Yea but I'll be going in daylight and I'll bring a knife, along with pepper spray."she said defensively while placing both hands on the table.

"You've trained me with a knife since I was a little girl. I will be okay, and I won't be out any later than 5 o'clock. Okay?" She said and looked up at Macao.

He stared at her for a second longed and then his face softened into a small smile.

"Okay fine you can go, but make sure you get some real sleep this time." Macao said while laughing to himself a little. Then he went back to eating his meal.

Lucy walked around the table towards Macao. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and said a soft "thank you," towards him before walking back to her seat. She pulled out her phone and gave Levy the all set text message before going back to eat her pre-birthday dinner.

Romeo, through all this, had his headphones in his ears watching the latest episode of SAO on Netflix with the audio turned up all the way.

The next day Lucy was all ready and packed for her sleepover at Levy's house. She packed herself some ladies necessities like tampons, pads, hair ties, hairbrush, and some bobby pins. Even if she had her cycle memorized she still wanted to be on the safe side. Lucy also brought her and Levy's favorite candy (Swedish fish for Lucy and some Twix for Levy). It was a girls sleepover after all.

She left her house a little after 3:15 ish but not before saying goodbye to Macao and Romeo and before checking that her knife and pepper spray were in an accessible area.

Lucy walked down the street and pass the school. When she reached the end of the road she was greeted by a low level fence meant for keeping out bunnies or deer, not humans. Lucy jumped over the fence and started to walk strait. She kept walking till she saw Levy's house. Looking at the door bell she rang it once.

No answer

Ringing it again but with the same response she knocked on the door only to find it swing open inwardly.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Lucy called out into the dimly lit hallway.

She flipped the switch only to find that the power circuit had been cut. She pulled out her pepper spray and walked into the kitchen.

There in front of her was her friend Levy, she was tied to a chair with ropes binding her wrists and feet. A puddle of blood pooled around Levy's right ankle and looking closer Lucy noticed the wound was fresh. She had just begun to turn around when a black clad figure emerged and hit Lucy on her head.

Her world turned to darkness.

 **Hehehe I'm an aweful human being *cackles methodically*. Don't worry it's just beginning ;). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to striking fires. Make sure to like, follow, comment or whatever to keep up with the newest chapters. I love comments that have advice not hate so plz be nice. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: language above PG 13 and**_ _ **mentions of abuse.**_

 **Hello here's chapter 2 of Striking Fires. With this chapter it's kinda boring cause I have to explain how the world works cause it's an AU then I have to explain how the inner wolves relates to the spirits and that shit. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Without further ado here ya go.**

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

"Ouch! Why does everything hurt. Am I even awake? Where the hell am I?" I looked around but all I could see was pitch black darkness. Oh right now I remember I was hit on the fudging head, that's gonna leave a mark if I ever get out of here. Wait where's Levy? Is she here?

"Levy are you there?" Waiting for a second I recived no response. "Welp guess not."

Reaching my hand out for anything to hold, a cold harsh breeze made me stumble backwards.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I-I I have a knife," I said.

My voice wavered as my hands numbly moved downwards to my right side pocket. It wasn't there, my sole weapon, the one I relied on wasn't there. Fuck, I'm doomed.

"Shit! Where the heck is my knife? Whoever is out there LET ME OUT!" My patience was running thin and was debating if I should just start screaming.

A small wave of heat hit my face and a feminine voice spoke.

"Shut up my goodness, aren't you a fiesty one. Your knife isn't in this world so chill out." The voice chided gently.

Where's the voice coming from.

"Where are you, show yourself." I asked the voice. A million thoughts starting running through my head. All of them questions that would be saved for later.

"Please?" I added. Who knows maybe this voice likes manners.

A flash of bright white light blinded my eyes as it burst in front of me. Quickly shutting my eyes to prevent any further damage I wished it was all a dream. After a minute or so I hesitantly opened my eyes to see a beautiful young lady in her early twenties with light blue hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello brat. My name is Aquarius, alpha female of the wolf pack named Fairy Tail and I'm your Wölfen spirit." She said simply, as if I had a clue what she was saying.

"Woah woah woah, hold up," I said rushed. "Hello Aquarius, I hope you don't mind I have a few questions." _A few?! I have thousands what the hell is going on!?_

The sprit nodded her approval for me to continue.

"Okay, number one; what is a Wölfen spirit? Number two; what do you mean by Alpha female of the wolves? Number three; where are we exactly? And number four; where's Levy?" I said making sure to add a hint of annoyance to my tone.

"My my my aren't you a peach," Aquarius remarked and put her hands on her hips.

I dropped my chin at her response. What's that supposed to mean? She's the one who's talking nonsense here.

"Anyhoo," Aquarius rolled her eyes and continued. "Honey your a werewolf, well half werewolf at least and I'm your inner wolf."

Aquarius gave me a mock bow and smirked before standing up straight and walking toward me. She gripped my chin gently and looked into my eyes. Her touch was warm like a mothers love and her blueish green eyes flickered with interest after she stepped back letting my chin go.

"To answer your questions simply a Wölfen spirit is another word for inner wolf, because your soul is connected to my spirit that makes you alpha female of the Fairy Tail pack as well. At the time you were knocked out you turned sixteen. When a werewolf turns sixteen they recive their inner wolf. Like me. Right now we are in the spirit world because in the real world your human body is in danger. Your friend Levy can never know you are a werewolf. In a months time your body with go through it's first shift and it will hurt like hell. Make sure that you get away from human life because your Wölfen half will most likely be unpredictable." Aquarius dropped her voice and a look of worry crossed her face.

"Because you are human, you don't belong here in the spirit world so you will have to go back. When you get to the real world you will face a danger. I have to send you back now brat so don't fight me on this!"

Aquarius looked hesitantly around and leaned close to my ear. "My child I will explain more later, be safe and be cautious of who you trust."

She looked into my eyes and closed her own, in another flash of white light she was gone.

{Normal POV}

Lucy shifted her weight to her left side as her brown eyes fluttered open. She felt a cool hard metal binding her wrists and feet. Her mouth was dry from the lack of water and the rough cloth tied around her mouth so that she couldn't scream. The chains were attached to a bolt against the bars of her surrounding cage. The metal making up the cage was tinted green with a magnetic like pull. Lucy closed her eyes and heard footsteps aproching on the gravel ground.

"Do you think the little princess is awake Alister?" A man said with a deep voice. "She was out cold for at least two days."

"Cambrian, she should be awake but we are under strict orders she not be harmed. That includes any of your twisted games." The second man presumably named Alister scolded.

The two men stopped when they reached Lucy's cage. The man on her right had long black hair tied back in a slick short ponytail. His eyes were a sickly yellow color and his fingers had dirt underneath the nails. The other guy had silver colored hair in a neat gelled hairstyle and had greyish green eyes. His posture was straight, more dignified than that of his companion.

"Well it looks like she's awake," the silver haired man said numbly.

"Can I play a game with her?" The man with slick black hair begged like a child wanting a new toy.

"Please? I won't do anything serious." He whined and looked to the other man with puppy dog eyes.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and turned to Lucy, ignoring the pleading looks from his partner.

"Hello little lady my name is Alister and my accomplice here is Cambrian." The silver haired man introduced himself and continued. "Don't worry little one we didn't hurt your friend... well Cambrian had a little fun with her at least." Alister smirked and Cambrian jumped happily up and down at the mention of his version of fun.

Lucy gagged and tears started to run down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, cry, run, and fight all at the same time. Who did these people think they were kidnapping me? What do they want?

"Now now little lady don't cry. We wouldn't want your pretty little tears to ruin your makeup now would we?" Alister asked tilting his head in mock confusion. His hand reached for one of his pocket and he pulled out a key. He lifted his head and gave Lucy a sickening smirk before unlocking the cage and swinging open the door.

Lucy's eyes looked frantically around searching for something to allow her to break free. Cambrian started to laugh as she backed away to the far side of the cage.

"No where to run girly!" Cambrian hissed while laughing at her attempts to move away.

When Lucy touched the metal bars she hissed and pulled away. Alister noticed this and his shit-eating grin grew even wider.

"So you are half werewolf, I didn't know if the rumors were true or not. Rumors of a half werewolf half human but here we are." Alister stopped his advancement and touched one to the greenish bars.

"These bars are coated in wolfsbane. Poison for werewolves, if Cambrian were to touch these bars his body would go into a paralipic shock and have uncontrollable seizures or about a half hour. For you however the effects are much more mild so your skin should only gets minor burns and dizzyness apparently." He finished and looked back to Lucy.

Lucy looked at her elbow where the wolfsbane coated metal touched her skin. Sure enough the skin was bright red and inflamed. The area around the burn had small pink bumps that felt like needles piercing her skin.

After a second Alister moved closer to Lucy with his hand hovering over her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Waiting for Alisters hand to strike her head she was surprised when it didn't come. She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Her eye lids felt heavy and the wolfsbane dizzying was starting to take effect. Unfortunately for Lucy Alisters claim that the effects of the wolfsbane were almost completely nullified were false and her head started to tilt backwards. Before Lucy could take a step forward her eyes fluttered closed and she fainted.

Into a peaceful abyss.

 **Heyo frosties I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried something new with the POV's and I hope I did okay. Please tell me in the comments I love positive criticism. Till next time!**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Slight fight scene, no explicit details of blood or death. Slight cursing not explicit.**_

 **Hello my frosties! Welcome to another chapter for Striking Fires I really hope you enjoy. This chapter was going to be longer but I'm splitting it into two parts. So here's part one, enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

{Natsu's POV}

There's no other feeling in the world than that of running through the woods in a shift. I've always loved the feel of the dampened soil between the webbing of my paws. That feeling mixed with the wind tangling my amber colored coat and the feeling of flying felt like a dream.

 _"Natsu shake it off we are here for a reason."_

Right I have a job to do. The voice that reminded me would be none other than my inner wolf, Scorpio. Most wolves have inner wolves that are named after spirits of historical figures or constellations, because our DNA is fused with moon shade and our shifts relate with the waxing and waning of the moon.

A lot of the time it's rude to ask for the name of another's inner wolf because they can use it to make you submit to the holders will. One of the only members that's permitted is the Alpha, his/ her will sometimes ask for a new pack members inner wolfs name this action can't be defied because he/she runs the pack. I never liked the thought of using someone's inner name to make them submit but I've had to do it on two occasions.

The first was when I was fifteen and a pack member threatened to take over my pack, luckily I only had to threaten and not use it.

The second was with a new pack member wanted to trade our pack secrets. I was sixteen and had just went through my first shift.

 _{Flashback}_

 _"What the hell Natsu?" Adrian growled and pounced forward. He shifted mid leap and landed a few feet from Natsu. His coat was light grey with specks of black, his form was slightly larger than the other males in the pack and was an excellent fighter._

 _"I'm gonna give you three choices. Number one shift back and go home, NEVER try this again. Number two, submit now and tell me why you doing this. Or number three," Natsu held up his third finger and looked into Adrian's mossy green eyes. "We fight."_

 _Adrian snapped his muzzle and growled. Mind linking Natsu in his wolf form. "NUMBER THREE WILL WORK PERFECTLY."_

 _"Fine, I didnt want to do this." Natsu said and took off his shirt. Casting it aside he took a step fowrard putting out his fists in a fighting stance. He sighed and Adrian laughed._

 _"What? No shifting, big bad alpha?" Adrian taunted through his mind link and stepped one of his paws forward in his own fighting stance._

 _Natsu smirked and charged. He dived and dodged Adrian's bite and claws, he then swung his right arm in a hook and Adrian fell quickly to the ground._

 _Shaking off the dust from his coat Adrian stood back up. "Now this is a fight" he thought to himself before he lunged quickly to Natsu's open leg. He bit down and Natsu yelled in pain._

 _"You wanna real fight Adrian? Okay fine I wanted to go easy on you but I guess not." Natsu limped a little as he backed away. Looking around him a large amount of his pack mates had seen the fight and come to spectate. "Good," Nastu thought. "After this they won't doubt my authority,"_

 _In a split second Natsu's bones shifted and enlogated. His pink tinted hair grew out and darkened into his amber coat and his eyes blackened. Unlike Adrian's form, Natsu's was greatly larger and towered over the older wolf._

 _Adrien wasn't fazed by Natsu's size and charged toward him as soon as the dust settled. He lunged left and bite the scruff of Natsu coat. Natsu tried to shake him off but Adrien's jaws strengthened and tore off an area of his hide._

 _Natsu tried again to shake him off by falling backwards, pinning Adrian to the ground beneath him. The crowd gasped and Natsu gave them a wolfish grin he tilted his head behind him and quickly positioned himself so that both his front paws were holding down Adrian's shoulder blades._

 _Natsu leaned his head toward Adrian's ear and shifted his muzzle into his normal face. After waiting a second Nastu spoke to him into his ear. "Corvus, the crow spirit constellation, using your real name and_ _my alpha status I command you to submit to my will. Come forward and speak to me." Nastu finished and shifted back into his human form. Across from him Adrian's face twisted in agony as his inner wolf took over._

 _"Alpha, I'm sorry for the way that Adrian disrespected you and he will take his punishment as needed," Adrian said. Only it wasn't Adrian speaking, it was his inner wolf Corvus his hair had darkened and his eyes blazed red. The pure sign that the wolf was in control._

 _"I know he meant well and I would love to talk more but I believe it to be best if we went somewhere with less of a crowd." Nastu said, keeping his voice low._

 _The two walked back towards one of the private pack houses and closed the door behind them. Corvus took a seat on the couch and Natsu sat across from him in a chair._

 _"Now Corvus tell me what Adrian's reason for threatening to spill pack secrets is. I would love to know." Natsu told him and leaned back. His arms were placed on the side of the chair and looked realaxed but really he was on guard. He had known Corvus and Adrian for a while and even Scorpio said that he should be weary of Adrian._

 _"Tread lightly Natsu, Corvus is cunning and sometimes deceitful." Scorpio warned inside his head._

 _"Well..." Nastu was snapped back to the present by Corvus' voice. "He had been... unsure of your ability to keep the pack safe." Corvus paused deciding how to go forward. Natsu gave a threatening growl but allowed him to continue_

 _"Adrian believed that the Oracion sies would protect the pack in return for submission and pack secrets."_

 _Corvus finished and shrinked back against the couch, making his body as small as he could. Nastu growled and stood up in anger. He walked behind the cair his eyes focused on Corvus in a death stare._

 _"He thought that I COULDNT protect MY pack? Just because I've only been a full alpha for the past year and a half does NOT make me weak so don't EVER doubt me!" Nastu sneered and growled._ _For only being seventeen his anger was still unpredictable._

 _"Corvus I hear by banish you and your human to the rouge life." Natsu paused and mind linked the pack healer. He ignored the saddened look that Corvus had on his face._

 _"WENDY!" He yelled through the mind link._

 _"W-what is it alpha?" she responded tentatively._

 _"Come to pack house eight immediatly and bring the memory lacrima." Natsu barked at her._

 _"R-right away sir," she replied and shut off her mind link._

 _A few moments later Wendy appeared at the front door with her pet Phoenix, Carla. Her feathers were bright white with a cream colored belly and tail. The duo rushed in and paused when they saw Adrian on the couch with blood red eyes._

 _"Um alpha who's this?" Wendy asked hesitantly._

 _"Wendy meet Adrian's inner wolf. Remember it's rude to ask there name so I won't tell and if he want he may tell you," Natsu introduced them to each other. A few moments earlier he had explain to Corvus what was to be expected and Corvus agreed that it was the right choice._

 _Wendy looked at Corvus and then Natsu, "Um sir I need to see Adrian for this to work properly if not it may have unwanted effects."_

 _Corvus looked at Nastu who gave the nod of approval. In seconds Corvus was gone, his red eyes faded and his hair lightened, Adrian was present._

 _Adrian started to silently cry and looked Natsu in the eyes._

 _"Your father... would be as proud of you as I am," he choked out and Wendy put a metal disk the size of a golf ball to both his temples._

 _A second later Adrian was knocked out and had forgotten all about his pack, Fairy Tail._

 _{Flashback Ends}_

 **That's the end of part one. So originally I wasn't going to make the flashback this long but I decided to roll with it so that it gives more of a back story to Natsu. Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This is a T rated chapter and has nothing bad:)_**

 **Thx so much for reading my story and I would love to shout out Nova1487 and Guest for commenting and giving me wonderful support. Also thanks for those of you who followed or liked this story. Without further ado welcome to the 4th chapter of Striking Fires.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

{part two}

" _Snap out of it Natsu! It isn't the time to go down memory lane it's time to be radicaaalll!" Scorpio yelled._

Shut up Scorpio I know," Natsu retorted to his inner wolf.

Natsu and some of his pack mates had been patrolling their territory. A few days ago there had been reports of trappers down south near the eastern quadrant and Natsu didn't want to take any chances. Trappers came and went but many of them were skilled and could easily capture his packs pups.

The trio was spread out ten yards and were moving in an arrow formation. Natsu in the middle a little a head while Grey and Erza flanked him. They had been running a little under a day and decided to take a quick rest.

"Grey, Erza, we will stop here. There is no need to run when it's dark because one of you may get hurt. So sleep up." Natsu said through the mind link as he rolled over to lay down. Being a wolf had its advantages, he could sleep on the ground and still be comfortable. They all laid down and fell asleep the night quickly claiming their slumber.

Their peaceful slumber was rudely awakened when a loud explosion burst a few miles away.

"W-what was that?" Grey asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his paws.

I do not know, alpha should we check it out?" Erza asked and stood up. She shook her coat and looked expectantly at Natsu. He sniffed the air and his onyx eyes widened.

"I-I smell blood," He stammered. Natsu shook his head and looked at Grey and Erza. "Let's go, Grey flank my right and Erza you got the left. If you smell anything funny or see anything, bark as loud as you can."

The trio took off running toward the explosion and slowed when they got to the clearing. Natsu hunched down and Erza slowly menuvered to the left while Grey moved right. In the end they formed a triangle, circling the clearing. All at once they leaped over their respective bushes and crawled forward preparing to attack.

Erza got to the scene first and barked while Grey was sniffing around for any explosives.

"Hey Natsu I don't smell any explosives but I do smell a faint scent of a werewolf." Grey mind linked both Natsu and Erza as a joint chat.

"Um, alpha you may want to see this." Erza said. Her voice was wavering and when Natsu got to her he understood why.

The five yard area surrounding Erza was black with ash in a post-explosion formation and on the ground a few feet away from Erza was a greenish tinted cadge. It lightly hummed where a part had been seemingly blasted open. Inside was a girl with long golden hair. Her cloths were in tatters and light cuts and bruises adorned her whole body.

A few feet from her laying on the ground were two men, one had short silver hair and the other had long black messy hair. The two weren't breathing and Nastu couldn't hear a heart beat.

"Those two are dead and that one with the long black hair is or rather was a werewolf but the girl is alive. It looks like something is protecting her." Natsu said and walked toward the girl.

He glanced at the bars and sniffed them.

"Wolfsbane," He said disgustedly. "There, on her elbow is that a-a burn mark from the wolfsbane?" Natsu pointed and looked astounded at the girls elbow. He looked dumbfoundedly at Erza.

"If she touched the wolfsbane coated bars, shouldn't she be dead or in a coma? Right now she's only unconscious," he then looked at the girl and then at Grey.

"Hey Grey, mind link Wendy. If this girls one of us she should be able to heal her. Also I need you to patrol the perimeter, I don't know if these were the only two trappers." Natsu told him and Grey nodded then ran off mind linking her on the way.

"Oi Wendy. Are you there?"

"Yea i'm here, what do you need Grey." Wendy paused then started to ramble.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be out with Natsu and Erza? Are you okay? Are any of you hurt? I knew you shouldn't have gone! Grey i'm telling Elder Makarov." She worriedly stated.

"W-wait no Wendy we're fine, just don't tell Makarov. Natsu found a girl. We think she's one of us but she's unconscious and has cuts and bruises all over her body. How fast do you thing you can get the southern and eastern boarder?" Grey asked her and dodged a branch as he was running.

"Um I'd say an hour or so, but how long can the girl hold up? You may just have to take her to the hospital."

"Thanks Wendy, I'll tell you what we plan to do."

Grey cut off his midink with Wendy and spoke to Natsu through another mind link.

"Hey alpha how's the girl doing?" He asked.

"Grey, she's stable for now. Erza cleaned up her cuts as well as she could but we realized she had some broken ribs. Is Wendy on her way?"

"Wendy said she would be able to make it in over an hour but she thinks we should take her to the eastern hospital instead." Grey trailed off and stopped running. "Alpha the perimeter is clear, want me to come back?" He asked.

"Yea please come back. I'm gonna carry her to the nearest hospital and I need you and Erza to watch my back." Natsu said then cut off his mind link.

Five minutes later Natsu was menuvering the unconscious girl on his back. His amber colored coat was warm from the sunlight and the girl subconsciously snuggled her face into his fur. Natsu gave her wolfish grin earning questioning looks from Erza and Grey. _Snap out of it Natsu, she's just a random girl not anybody important. She needed help and your helping her. That Is It._

Natsu shook the wolfish grin off his face and tried to convince himself that she was nobody important. He finally got her into a secure position and started to run north closer to the eastern hospital.

Grey mind linked Wendy and told her that they were going to the hospital. She in turn recommended one of the nurses to treat the girls wounds.

A few yards away from the hospital entrance, they put Lucy down and then the trio shifted back into their human forms. Natsu's amber coat lightened and merged into his unruly pinkish hair. Erza's crimson coat darkened and merged into her long red hair and Grays navy colored coat turned black and shifted into his own hair. Natsu picked up the girl again and rushed into the hospital.

"Nurse Grandeeney!" He yelled at the front desk.

When he called, an old lady with long white hair emerged from one of the patients rooms. Natsu ran up to her and gasped for his breath.

"Wendy..." he breathed. "Wendy sent us. We need help."

The lady named Grandeeny looked up in alarm when Natsu said Wendy's name and pulled him into an empty patients room. Erza and Grey followed closely and shut the door behind them. The room was pitch black until Erza flipped the light switch.

The older lady motioned for Natsu to put the girl on the changing bed and waved Erza and Grey out of the room. At first they didn't move but when Natsu gave them a look of dismissal the two retreated out of the room and waited in the waiting room.

Grandeeney circled the table inspecting the girls wounds and Natsu took a seat in the chair in the adjacent corner. The older lady paused and studied her face.

"This is the Conbolts adopted daughter, Lucy. She has been missing for two days. Her friend Levy was here just the other day and got released this morning." She told him, all while gracefully moving around the girls body.

"Tell me son, how did you come to find her? And in such a horrid state?" Grandeeney looked up from her inspection and looked at Natsu, waiting for him to answer.

Natsu put his hand on his neck and tilted his head back. Closing his eyes her relayed how he had found the girl. When he was done he opened his eyes to find Grandeeney starting to lift up the girls shirt to check the broken ribs. He quickly averted his eyes and heard Grandeeney laugh at his action.

"My goodness," she chuckled and placed the girls shirt back down. "Well if those two trappers were after her she must be a werewolf. But she doesn't smell like a full werewolf, yet it's as if she doesn't even have a scent yet. Most humans do though..." Grandeeney's voice trailed off and she looked down at the sleeping girl. She then turned and opened the door.

"She should be okay. I'm going to call Macao, her adoptive father, that she's safe and give him a less deatailed story. I suggest you and your friends run off and head home." She paused, trying to figure out a way to tell him something but she shook her head. She shut the door behind her and left Natsu alone.

He looked at the girl named Lucy. _What a pretty name don't you think Scorpio?"_ He asked his inner wolf.

 _"Yeaaaa I do,"_ He said in his usually peppyness.

Natsu laughed at his wolf and stood up, walking to the door. His heart suddenly ached when he walked away and when he looked back that feeling disappeared. Shaking his head he opened the door and closed it behind him walking toward the lobby.

Leaving the girl in the empty room.

 **Hello my frosties!! Thanks for reading chapter 4, part two of Striking Fires. I may or may not write another chapter for this week but I have testing all week. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Language and semi-suggestive themes._**

 **Hello! Welcome to chapter five of my story Striking Fires. Thanks so much for commenting and likeing and following my story. I love that you guys like my writing and I will write more often as the summer continues. Anyway,** **I hope you enjoy and onto the story.**

* * *

{Lucy's POV}

It had been four weeks since it all happened, four weeks since I met Aquarius and four weeks since I got kidnapped but she hasn't spoken to me at all. Maybe it was all a dream? An illusion perhaps?

A week after I came back and I was still reciving pitiful looks and side long glances. One time a young boy came up to me and gave me a handful of flowers. He looked back toward his mother in approval and she nodded solemnly. Luckily Romeo didn't change.

Of course he was happy thatI was back and cried the first time he saw me but he was still treating me _normal... I guess._

That dinner Macao brought home wasn't my only birthday present. He had bought me an apartment a few blocks away and had planned on giving me the key the day after I came home from Levy's. Unfortunately that plan was on pause so when I was able to be realeased from the hospital, I had opened the door to my new apartment.

It took another two weeks to get everything in the apartment. I alter every other day between houses that way I'm not missing Romeo at all. The apartment wasn't big but it was perfect form me. It was located on the second floor labeled apartment three and had a very nice veiw of the eastern harbor. It had a spacious living room, a small kitchen, 2 bedrooms, and 1 1/2 baths.

I knew that going back to school was going to be difficult and very different. My face had been plastered all over the news both while I was missing and when I returned. When news got out that I was back, Macao recived many flowers and get well cards directed towards me. Levy even visited some days after her school day ended. I was able to miss multiple weeks of school with no repercussions but by the end of my house arrest I was itching to get out and see people.

Waking up around 6:30 on Monday morning I dressed in a light blue crop top and a black mini skirt with navy blue flats and a side ponytail. Twirling in the mirror I smiled and looked at my elbow. The burn mark was still there and hadn't healed, the doctors think that it's permanent but that I could get it removed through surgery. I think that I'll keep it though, to remind me of Aquarius and to remind me that what I saw happened because no one else believed me when I told them that I saw a werewolf.

My eyes had also changed. Instead of them being only dark brown they were dark brown with soft flecks of gold. Someone would only be able to tell if they were close enough because they seemed to fade away the further I was.

Shaking my head I took another look at my outfit and turned to the door. Skipping down the stairs I turned the banister and found Macao and Romeo eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Walking in I smiled and walked to the fridge. Romeo greeted me with a mouthful of cereal and earbuds in his ears while Macao got up from his seat and delivered me a big bear hug.

"Good morning Lucy," he told me but it was muffled in my hair.

I pried him off and grabbed an apple. Walking over to my backpack that was hanging near the coat door hanger I slung it over my shoulder. I waved goodbye to Macao and Romeo and walked out the door, shutting it tightly behind me.

{Nobody's POV}

The classroom was buzzing with news about Lucy and her kiddnapping so kids being kids were huddled in groups gossiping about the whole ordeal.

"I heard she was kidnapped by gang leaders from the southern quadrant." One girl whispered loudly.

"Well I head that she was raped by multiple guys and taken from her home." A guy said to his friends.

"Did you see what happened to her body? It's all scratched up on the news."

"What an aweful thing!"

"Could you guys not talk about this? Please!" Levy cried to her classmates who only continued their gossiping.

"I think she deserved it. She's to slutty for her own good."

"Well I think that-"

Everyone's voices silenced as Lucy hesitantly walked into the classroom. She looked around and murmured a quick "hi" to the teacher before taking her seat next to Levy. Seconds later the class switched the topic to the schools football team.

A few minutes later the teacher started her class and everyone sat down to their seats.

About hour later, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period. Levy and Lucy packed their things and walked out of the classroom toward the lunch hall.

When the duo walked in they made their way to the lunch line. Lucy had picked out a strawberry parfait and a vanilla pudding while Levy grabbed a salad and whole milk.

"Hey Levy? W-where should I sit?" Lucy asked, she hadn't remembered where and didn't want to sit at the wrong table.

"Oh! I normally sit with the cheerleaders and football team to help them with homework problems, I bet you could sit with us." Levy said cheerfully and practically dragged Lucy to their table.

"Everyone this is my best friend Lucy. Be nice please, she can help with homework problems as well!" Levy introduced and sat down beconing Lucy to sit across from her.

Lucy sat down and looked down at her plate. She practically fell out of her seat when she felt a tap at her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, wanna help me?" A deep voice whispered.

Lucy turned around and glanced up at the figure above her. A tall blonde haired guy with a navy blue letterman's jacket was smirking at her response. The letterman's jacket had a sillouetted sabertooth face in golden brown. His deep blue eyes were full of mischief and he had a slight scar just above his right eye.

"Sorry how rude of me," the man shook his hand out and smiled.

"My name is Sting, Sting Eucliffe. Captain of the football Team, you must be the famous Lucy. I have to say you even prettier in person." Sting said and flashed a toothy smile.

Sting leaned in and sniffed her neck.

"You smell good," he said low and huskily.

Lucy gasped and turned back to her plate, eyes pleading for help from Levy as a deep blush flushed her face.

"Sting! Leave her be, she has enough on her plate," Levy scolded and glared at Sting.

"Haha yeah Sting, come on over here," a high pitched voice said.

Lucy and Levy turned to see a tall, fair skinned cheerleader with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her cheerleader uniform was also a navy blue with a golden brown sabertooth face on her chest and hugged her figure tightly. She had dark blue eye shadow adorning her eye lids with a shimmering touch along the outside.

The girl walked up to Sting and with one hand balancing her lunch tray she snaked her arms around his and dragged him down to sit with her cheer squad and football team. He winked at Lucy before sitting down at the table.

When Lucy and Levy sat down they glanced at the table and Lucy spoke, breaking the silence.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That would be Minerva, head captain of our cheer squad and a total bitch. Her father is the principal here but you should be good if you steer clear of her." Levy explained and turned her focus to a book in her hand.

The bell rang just as Lucy finished her lunch. She got up and walked over with Levy to clear and drop of her plates.

"Uh Levy what class do you have next?" Lucy asked her and looked at her schedule.

"I have English, what do you have Lu?"

"I have math, that's my least favorite." Lucy groaned and waved goodbye to Levy.

The two seperated ways and planned to meet at the bathrooms after class. Lucy walked down the hallway and stopped at the classroom labeled _room 345, math_ in white lettering. She opened the door and eyed the classroom.

In the far corner she saw the girl named Minerva flirting with the guy named Sting. He looked annoyed and irritated while she made doe eyes and positioned her chest in front of his face.

A second later he stood up grumbling and sat down a few seats away, next to another football player in a navy letterman's jacket. Minerva rolled her eyes and slumped down her seat.

Lucy's eyes wandered the room until she found an empty seat next to a short, white haired girl. She walked up and smiled then spoke.

"Hi there my name is Lucy, may I sit here?" She asked and looked at the girl.

The girl was wearing a light, white blouse that hung off her shoulders along with grey shorts and a light blue headband.

"Oh sure, my name is Yukino by the way but people call my Yuki." Yukino said and moved her bag aside so that Lucy could sit.

"Thanks Yuki, my friends call me Lu. I hope we can be friends!" Lucy said and smiled then pulled out her note book and pencil. Yukino looked at Lucy then followed her movement to get ready for the class.

The teacher came in a few minutes later. He was a short stocky man with wispy blond hair and cheap suit. He wrote his name on the board and class began.

Half way through class Yukino tapped on Lucy's paper to get her attention.

"Hey Lucy," she whispered. "Why does that guy keep staring at you?"

Lucy looked up and turned around to find herself looking at Sting. His eyes went wide then he winked and turned his focus back to his paper. Lucy tuned back to Yukino.

"Oh that's just Sting, I have no idea." Lucy smiled then looked at her paper.

{Yukino's POV}

I knew something was off with Sting as soon as Lucy walked in the door, I had tried to mind link him but I think he blocked everyone out because of Minerva. I had also asked my inner wolf, Columbia, but she didn't know either.

I decided to let Lucy know that Sting was watching her, and I could smell a faint scent of werewolves on her. Was she already mated? Or does she not know she's a werewolf?

I gently tapped on her notebook to get her attention. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey Lucy, why does that guy keep staring at you?" I asked and guestured to Sting.

She turned around and smiled then he winked at her. He actually winked, I don't think I've ever seen him do it toward a girl before.

"Oh that's just Sting, I have no idea." Lucy said and focused back at class.

My eyes fluttered back a forth between the two and then something hit me. She wasn't a month older than sixteen so her scent must not have developed and then that means that Sting is... oh shit!

He's trying to court her into being his mate! Oh gods, Minerva will be so pissed.

(Meanwhile...)

Natsu stood in the middle of a large dim room before five thrones of copper. He had been summoned by the council to talk about his alpha abilities. This meeting was held once every five months and this particular meeting was called to concerned the Fairy Tail's pack luna. The Luna of a pack was the alphas mate and out ranked anyone in the pack, only second to the Alpha.

"Alpha Natsu, have you found your mate yet?" A hooded figure in the middle throne asked.

Natsu looked around uncomfortably before talking.

"No sir, but I will soon. I just need time."

"Fine. We know you are fairly young but we will give you one more month to find and claim your mate." A voice said from the throne on the far left.

"You are dismissed,"

"Thank you counsel," and with those final words Natsu opened the doors and sighed inwardly.

Natsu hadn't been able to find his mate and if he didn't find his soon, the council would denounce him as alpha. The would strip his title because he would be deemed an unstably fit alpha.

Time ticked by as he walked out of the dimly lit room, shifting and running into the cover of darkness.

 **Hello my frosties! My testing week is over and to congratulate myself on getting over a 90 on my math score here's a new chapter for you guys. I am also beta reading for some people so the chapter rate may come out a little slower. Ok so I have yet to write another chapter for Treasured Bounds but I'm at another writers block. To help me get out of this funk I have a poll on my profile and would love it if you guys could vote. Till next time.**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: None, this is a clean chapter**_

 **Heyo, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own any of the characters or songs that are throughout this chapter. Each song is recognized by its respective title and artist so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She hurriedly said her goodbyes to Yukino who seemed too lost in thought that she only whispered a soft bye in turn. She tried to get as far as possible away from Sting before she was reminded of her promise to Levy. Lucy made her way through the hall and towards the bathroom, she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut once she was inside.

Lucy caught her breath and travel over to the sinks, placing her books against the side of the door. One of the stalls flushed and the movement of fabric could be heard in the room. A second later the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking bluenette as a look of excitement crossed her face as her eyes traveled to the blonde by the sinks.

"Lu! You made it, i'm so glad to see you! I-I have to talk to you about something." Levy's eyes searched the room and her expression turned serious as she looked back at Lucy.

"N-not here, I'll come over to your apartment after school." Her face held a smile but her eyes were a different story. They looked scared but with a hint of mirth, as if whatever she was thinking about she wanted. Badly.

"Okay Levy, how about you come over around five thirty ish and i'll make dinner!" Lucy told her friend. Her eyes lit up and she decided that whatever Levy was going to tell her that it must be important. So instead her mind traveled to what she would be cooking for her friends visit.

"Yay, okay I'll see you then. Bye Lu!" Levy waved and exited the bathroom, making her way into the hall and out the front doors of the school.

A few moments later Lucy exited the bathroom as well with a thoughtful expression on her face.

 _'Lets see… Levy likes almost anything. What do I have stocked in the fridge? Oh I know what she'll love!'_

By the time Lucy had thought through her plans for dinner she was at her apartment door, fumbling around for her key. She placed the key in the door and turned the lock, the door swung open and she placed her things on the couch. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the needed ingredients. Lucy looked at the clock, '3:45,' it read.

"Yes! I still have time for a quick soak" Lucy said excitedly and made her way into her room and into her bathroom. She stripped down to her bra and panties and ran a bath of hot water. She picked up some of her favorite bubble bath soap that smelled like strawberries and squirted it into the hot, running water, forming bubbles along the top almost instantly. Lucy backed away from the edge of the tub and looked in the mirror at her body, waiting for the tub to fill up. She examined her scars and the burn mark on her elbow that didn't seem to be fading anytime soon. Lucy scowled in the mirror and sighed, she walked over to the giant tub and turned off the water. Silently submerging her body into the water she let a small sigh of relief pass through her rosy pink lips Allowing the hot water to calm her body and vanish her worries she closed her eyes as peace washed over her.

After about a half hour soak she decided to get out of the now, lukewarm water and make dinner. Lucy drained the tub and put on a pair of her favorite PJ's. The fabric that she was wearing had little fire logs with toasted marshmallows around each fire. It clung loosely to her body and she pulled out a pair of matching shorts with a white background and a blazing campfire on the bottom, left, front pocket from the drawer. Lucy piled her long golden hair into a loose bun on top of her head and exited her bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

She looked at the clock that read "4:27,".

"Okay let's see…" Lucy mulled over to herself and walked to her Bluetooth speaker, she turned it on and started to play music from her phone. She glided over to the counter with all the ingredients and started to chop, dice, and stir all of them together while dancing to the music.

 **(Love Me Like You Do: By Ellie Goulding)**

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Lucy gasped for air as the song finished and placed the meal in the oven to finish cooking. She cleaned off the counter and placed the extra ingredients back to their original spots. She walked over to the cabinet a pulled out two plates along with two glasses. Opening her silverware drawer, she took out two forks and two knives and placed them next to each plate. Lucy pressed shuffle and another song came on.

 **(All Of Me: By John Legend)**

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

The song ended and a soft knock could be heard from the door. Lucy rushed over and opened the door, greeting Levy with a welcoming smile and an inviting hand.

"Oh my gosh Lu! What are you making?" Levy asked as she entered Lucy's apartment. The bluenette took a deep breath and looked at Lucy.

"Whatever it is, I hope it tastes and good as it smells." Levy said hopefully and earned a chuckle from her blonde friend who just shook her head and closed the door.

The duo walked over to the kitchen and Levy took a seat at the counter while Lucy went to the oven to check on their dinner.

"Its almost done, how about you fill up those glasses with ice water."Lucy told her friend and pointed to the glasses next to the plates.

"Okay Lu!"

Levy picked up the glasses and walked over to the fridge. She pressed the ice button and filled both glasses ¼ of the way with ice before pressing the water button and filling them up the rest of the way with water. Levy placed both, fully full, glasses back to their respective places and sat down at the table. She looked over at Lucy who had taken out a glass pan from the oven and had it set down on a cloth to cool down.

"Hey Levy if you want you can bring over your plate and get what you want."

Levy nodded at Lucy and picked up her plate, bringing it over to her blonde friend.

"Mhmmm what did you make Lucy?" Levy asked and looked over to she that Lucy had a sheepish look on her face.

"I manby megd twrple leyesr lidhadgansa," Lucy murmured and a blush dusted her cheeks.

"What was that?" Her friend asked as rising curiosity appeared in her voice.

"I maybe made triple layer lasagna," Lucy said and looked up to see a shocked Levy with her gaze flitting between the lasagna and Lucy.

"WHAT! How did you make it so fast?" Levy asked and Lucy shrugged. Levy scooped some of the lasagna onto her plate and stuck her fork into it, bringing the cheesy pasta to her mouth and wrapping her lips around the fork. She groaned and swallowed as the lasagna traveled to her stomach.

"That. Was. The. Best thing that I've EVER tasted!" Levy said then squealed in excitement as she brought more of the delicious meal to her mouth. Lucy smiled at her friends antics and sat down to eat alongside her in a comfortable silence.

After they finished their dinner, Levy wobbled over to the couch and turned on the television while Lucy cleaned up the kitchen. When Lucy finished cleaning she sat down next to levy and crossed her legs underneath her butt.

"So Levy what was so important earlier?" Lucy asked as she watched Levy tense and turn off the TV.

Levy turned to face Lucy with a serious expression on her face. After a moment Levy sighed and looked in her hands that rested in her lap.

"Lucy I-I I'm moving, my parents don't think that it's safe here anymore and with all the crime around my house they don't want to take any chances." Levy whispered as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

'LuLu your my b-best friend in the world and i-i'm so sorry t-that I have to leave but I-I have no choice." Levy stammered and looked at the clock, her eyes widening as she realised how late it was. She wiped away the forming tears and stood up from the couch. She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Lucy, i'll see you soon. Thanks for dinner!" Levy said and turned to the door. She had one hand on the knob and the other holding her jacket. She hesitantly turned around and gave Lucy a sad, small smile before opening and shutting the door behind her, leaving a stunned blonde in her wake.

 **Thanks so much for reading chapter six of Striking Fires. I know I tried something new with the songs, so tell me your opinion in the comments! Don't forget to like follow and comment for future chapters. Today is actually my birthday, so yay for me! Anyhow, till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: None, this IS mainly a clean chapter._**

 **Hello my frosties! I'm gonna go on a rant for a little while so bear with me. If you haven't already known I have quite a few stories out on my profile and that number is only going to grow. Due to school, family and my job it's probably going to be harder for me to keep up with my updates and new stories. If a story that I write gets a lot of positive feedback or support, there is a greater chance of me completing it. This story, Striking Fires, is one that I enjoy immensely and is probably the most fun story I've written so far. That being said I WILL NOT give up on this story! Others maybe... but not this one. Please don't ask for a new chapter or add hateful comments because that would probably delay updates that quite a few people want. Thanks to those who have been supportive in the comments or by following, liking, or favoriting this story and any of my others. That is all and I hope you enjoy Striking Fires Chapter 7.**

* * *

Lucy was stunned, her best friend, the only one that had helped her to fit in, was moving. Tears silently trailed down the sides of her cheeks as she stared at the closed door that Levy had exited through. Lucy didn't make an effort to dry the river like flowing tears and instead blinked her eyes rapidly and then stilled as the tears dried up and her heart shattered. She lost track of how long she had been staring at the door and as the time moved forward she stood deathly still, afraid to move.

Seconds?

Minutes?

Hours?

She didn't know how much time had passed until the town square clock chimed ten times. Alerting her of the time and breaking her out of her stupor. Once again she blinked her eyes rapidly and she subconsciously made her way to the door. She locked it tightly and a soft clicking sound could be heard. Lucy made her way past the kitchen, flipping the lights off numbly and walking into her room. Her room, void of dirty clothes, was easy for her to maneuver around and the shuffling of feet along the hardwood floors could be heard as Lucy made her way to her queen-sized mattress. Lucy pulled up the covers and sat down, melting into the comfortable, plush bed. Her eyes stung as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes.

Drifting into oblivion.

{Natsu/Third Person}

As soon as Natsu shifted away from the council his made my way through the blanketed darkness of the forest and back to the den. The council's office acted like a border from both his pack and that of his rivals.

Sabertooth.

Each packs territory was patrolled by multiple teams consisting of one hunter and one warrior. Depending on the size of the pack's population and the size of their territory determined the number of teams. Natsu felt it in his guild mark that was imprinted onto his amber colored coat below is right shoulder blade when he was nearing his packs boarders.

"Hey Gajeel and Juvia, I'll be approaching the southern border in under a half hour, make sure that Freed and Laki are aware of my coming. I'm too tired to mind link them right now and can barely focus or your link." Nasu told them and earned a rushed 'OK' before the mind link was severed between the trio of werewolves.

He slowed his run to a jog and padded silently into an open clearing. Natsu looked up at the moon suspended in the cloudless sky and knew it was five past midnight. He sighed and took a deep breath as a soft breeze ruffled his fur.

 _'This is the longest time that I've been away from my pack since… that happened._ ' He thought to himself and laid down in the tall grass as the memory enveloped his vision.

 _{Flashback}_

 _Natsu, Gray, and Erza had just left the hospital unceremoniously and were walking back to the forest in human form. The trio had been ushered out by Grandeeney, who threatened them with not helping the girl who they had saved._

 _"I don't wanna go anywhere. Natsu, why can't we stay till the girl wakes up?" Gray whined as he shifted in a nearby bush._

 _"I don't wanna leave any more than you popsicle, so stop whining like a pup. The 'girl' was named Lucy so show some respect ice queen!" Natsu growled back and stood above Gray in a threatening stance._

Gray had earned a childhood nickname 'popsicle' or any ice-related nicknames (like ice queen) through a dare. *When Gray was younger, in the middle of the coldest winter, Laxus had triple dog dared him to lick one of the metal poles that held up the den. Gray had never been one to shy away from a challenge, that combined with the slight intimidation that Laxus had over him had caused him to walk over to the pole and attach his tongue. His tongue had become stuck to the pole immediately and while Laxus and the other pups were howling with laughter, Gray was getting help from the pack healer, Porlyusica, to unstick his tongue from the frozen pole. It was safe to say nobody had forgotten that day.*

 _"You wanna go flame brain?!" Gray asked, not backing down from his alpha's growl._

Just like Gray, Natsu had earned a childhood nickname. Him being the alpha allowed him to only allow his mate, beta, or anyone who had been recognized to call him 'flame brain' or a nickname related to fire. He made the mistake of making Gray his beta, who took advantage whenever he could. When Natsu was younger, he was able to create a fire faster than anyone in his pack. One day he had gotten lost and decided to leave a trail of fire pits to show him where he had been. Fortunately, he had been found and a majority of the fire had been put out, but a few were left blazing and those that were had been setting the forest ablaze. Thus earning him fire-related nicknames.

 _The duo was circling each other when a scarlet-colored, female wolf stood in between of them. The female blocked them from attacking each other._

 _"Erza," Gray snarled. "Stand aside!"_

 _Erza looked at Gray and growled back at him. He rolled his eyes, sat down, and pouted while Erza turned back to Natsu._

 _"Alpha," Erza said and gave him a slight bow of her head. "I'm sorry for going against your wishes but I've been informed of a disturbance along the eastern border, near where we found the girl named Lucy."_

 _At the sound of the news, Natsu's eyes widened along with Grays. Gray stood up and shook his coat then looked at Natsu for directions. Natsu nodded at Gray then spoke._

 _"Okay, let's go," Natsu said and bounded into the forest heading back to the eastern border, Gray and Erza silently following behind him._

 _A few minutes later a loud howl could be heard and the three wolves picked up their run. The bolted through the forest and crouched low underneath a tree, assessing the situation. From where they were he could see three wolves. One of them bore his pack mark while the others held a different mark._

 _The sabertooth pack._

 _One of the wolves had a blonde coat with his sabertooth pack mark against his coat on the right side of his stomach_ (I couldn't find where his mark was located anywhere). _His partner had a light brown coat with his pack's mark on his neck_ (I couldn't find where his mark was located anywhere either).

 _Natsu could see his own pack member transform into a deep blue wolf with the fairy tail pack mark on his tongue_ [;)] _._

 _"Hey Dobengal, look what we have here." The blonde wolf told his partner as they slowly moved forward._

 _The light brown gave him a wolfish smirk and then turned to his partner._

 _"Rufus, should we really mess with the fairy tail pack, I mean look at them." he paused and looked at the deep blue wolf._

 _"They're so weak…" he finished off and earned a growl from the deep blue wolf._

 _The deep blue wolf crouched down in an attack position as his opponents did the same._

 _The light brown wolf called Dobengal leaped forward in an attack first but was knocked to the side when a force collided with him, sending him flying into a tree and knocking him unconscious. When the dust cleared, one could see the amber coated alpha standing in front of his teammate and growling at Rufus._

 _"Bixlow, go back to the others. I'll be fine. I got this." Natsu ordered and heard Bixlow run back to the den. He turned his attention to Rufus who was crouched down ready to pounce._

 _"I just knocked out your teammate in one hit, who's weak now?" Natsu snarled as a quick flash of fear crossed Rufus' face._

 _That moment of hesitation was enough for Natsu to leap forward and use his paw to scratch the sides of Rufus's face. He moved so that he was standing on top of him and prevented him from leaving. Natsu leaned down to his face and whispered in a deadly tone._

 _"Tell your alpha that I want a word," he said slowly as pure fear was being emitted from the wolf below him._

 _"Take your friend and leave." He paused then added,_

 _"If I EVER see you or your unconscious friend on my territory…. well…. I think you get the picture." Natsu said and let the threat hang in the air as he backed off the blonde wolf. Rufus scrambled to his feet and kept his tail between his legs as he picked up the brown wolf and placed him on his back. The duo leaped into the darkness toward the sabertooth den._

{Flashback ends}

Natsu smirked at the memory and sat up. He yawned and looked at the sky above, about ten minutes had passed and he stood on all fours. Shaking his coat he started jogging back to his territory, aiming to be on time for his pack. The journey back to his den seemed quicker than he thought as he and Scorpio talked back and forth about the world around them.

"Hey Scorpio, what do you think our mate will be like?" Natsu asked his inner wolf, it was a question that had been on his mind since he turned 16.

"Well, she probably has a KILLLLer body and could be a spitfire. I honestly don't know…" Scorpio spoke, getting more thoughtful as he spoke until his words were like spoken thoughts. Natsu could feel just how unsure his wolf was and it scared him. Scorpio had almost always had an answer of retort to his questions or insults. So much so that he had almost tripped when he had admitted his uncertainty.

Natsu was about five yards away from his den when he smelled a new scent. He sniffed the air to get a better smell and before he could control his wolf, Scorpio yelled one word that sent his whole mind and body reeling.

"MATE!"

 **Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to follow, like, comment, or favorite this story so that your one of the first to know when it updates. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon on Striking Fires, till next time.**

 **Stay Frosty!**

 ***If you got this without coming to the end, I LOVE YOU! (it's relating to the movie 'A Christmas Story')**


End file.
